


Ron's Boys

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Coby, Jake and Ron Oneshots and Stories [2]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polygamy, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Ron's Boys

Ron Stoppable definitely needed some unwinding time after what he had been through a few weeks ago. A bit of time just to recollect his thoughts, and himself so-to-speak, and also to unwind and relax. What better place to do that than the beach? Of course, the blonde white boy chose to spend this relaxation time in nothing but his favourite pair of swimming trunks, with his naked molerat Rufus coming along with him for this mini-vacation. The only other thing he really had on him were a pair of sunglasses and sandals. He had no shirt on, which meant that in the sun his body glistened in it's light. The fact he was on his school's football team definitely showed, basically. With a smile on his face, Ron happily set down his beach towel and his umbrella before laying down onto it, resting his hands behind his head and happily settling down to relax on the beach, sunglasses over his eyes, and a slight sigh of relief. However, even with this good and well earned relaxation, Ron still couldn't help but remember what happened a few weeks ago, and the memories themselves made him bite his lips as a blush developed onto his face. What was he thinking of? Well, to put it lightly:

One image involved him being naked, and he couldn't help but imagine his caucasian cock not only fully erect, but also having a tanned asian bubble butt bouncing up and down on it, itself shining from the sunlight, and it's tight hole completely engulfing Ron's own thick and big cock. He could even feel the boy who owned the ass kissing him still, their tounges interlocking and dancing in eachother's mouths. A second image was much the same, though the ass was white this time around, belonging to a fellow caucasian-skinned boy. He could imagine not only kissing, but also seeing this particular boy taking in dick while Ron enjoyed his ass. To say these thoughts made Ron's in-reality cock become erect would be a bit of an understatement, actually. While these mental images made Ron blush and bite his lips, and become fully erect, what he said to himself in his thoughts as he tried to avoid them was:

"Okay Ron, cool it", he thought to himself, "Just, try not to think of that....as hot as it was.....you're here to chillax. Here, to chillax.", but of course every time he tried to do that, he just got mental images of the sweet, round asses bouncing on his cock, or two nice and wet tounges licking his fully hard cock, eventually, thoughts weren't doing it and he just exclaimed:

"Ah! Okay, um, Rufus, I think I gotta go to the bathroom for a little bit and uh, do some stuff."; He just rushed and closed a bathroom stall, not caring which one just whichever one was open and closest to him, and he couldn't help to started to jack off. Once he had those pants lowered and his hand stroking his cock he let out a sigh of sweet relief. 

"Ohhh yeah, just what I needed.", he thought to himself in his head as he really got into the masturbation he was having, "Ohhhh yeah.", and of course, with his hands now properly masturbating, he let himself imagine the sexual situations in his head without fear. After all, he was doing this to get that out of his system. For now anyway.

"Yes....yes....yesssss", Ron moaned, "Give it to me", he kept stroking himself harder and faster as it all got more and more tense, "So tight.....so tight......so round.....I love it.", of course he was just imagining the memories of how nice and tight the asses felt to his dick. "Ooooh, ooooh I'm cumming!", and with that he made sure to aim for the toilet when he began shooting his load of white, creamy cum out of his dick, biting his lips tightly. In his mind, he could just picture the moment when he was doing inside of the two asses he had been fucking those few weeks ago, absolutely loving it. 

After finishing up his masturbation session, he took a bit of time to recollect himself before pulling his trunks back up and preparing to go back outside onto the beach, confident he had just gotten it all out of his system. Though of course, this all begs the question, just what was this that had him so, well, distressed? So-to-speak anyway. Well of course, the answer to that would be Jake Long and Coby Nelson. 

Jake was one of Ron's friends, and they had been quite close aswell and commonly would see eachother. Coby, was Jake's boyfriend. One day, a few weeks prior, Ron had been over to a tech shop owned by Jake's grandfather. Due to an accident that happened involving magical potions, Jake and Coby ended up being entranced with horomones which made them desire sex, and Ron was of course the boy with the cock that managed to deflower both of the two in one night. Despite the fact they all enjoyed it, Ron was still nervous about it all and unsure how to feel about it. He liked the sex, but he was unsure if Jake and Coby were being themselves, or if it was all just the magic, or something else. Feelings such as that, really, clouded his mind. 

Despite though, as just recently, he continues to be presented with mental images of himself fucking both Jake and Coby, and gets reminded of how good their asses felt to his dick. Usually, he does what he just did when the feelings become to arousing. With that having just been done, he hoped to return to his spot and just continue relaxing peacefuly.

The blond was just relaxing on the sand, his pet molerat Rufus enjoying a drink right by his side, and also not to mention Ron was enjoying the sunshine and beach scenery aswell. Though little did he know that he wasn't going to be alone on this beach forever. He started to hear some giggles and playful noises in the distance. At first, he ignored them, but then he recognized the voices that were giggling:

"Come on Coby."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, I'll be right with you the whole time. I won't let you drown."

"But, but"

"No buts. Just trust me."

"...you're lucky that I'm not playing hard to get today."

"Haha."

"Can I have a kiss at least?" 

"Of course."

Hearing all of that being said, and the voices themselves, made Ron immediately recognize who was talking. He saw Jake Long and his boyfriend Coby Nelson making sweetly as the Chinese-American boy guides his Ukrainian-American boyfriend to the sea holding him tightly. Ron recognized them not only from their voices, but also most definitely from their faces. Coby's green eyes and dark brown hair with trademark blonde highlights in it he remembered most definitely. Coby's hair had bangs going over one of his eyes, while Jake's hair was more spikey and while also dark black he had green highlights instead of blonde ones. Jake also was shirtless and in nothing but swimming trunks, while Coby had on a wetshirt alongside his swimming trunks.

"Come on, I got you baby", Jake said to his lover, "If you do well, I'll let you do what you want with me."

"What I want?"

"Yeah."

Of course, in the distance, just hearing talk like that got Ron thinking quite dirty thoughts, making those memories come right back to him all over again.

"Come on, paddle up" 

"Okay....here I come..." the meek boy was just paddling as his lover is holding tightly at the waist of his boyfriend. "Am, am I doing it right?"

"Yep, you sure are!" 

"Hehe" 

"Yeah, just keep it up baby, just like that!", Coby was just doing his thing, he was swimming in place while being hold until a wave rushes the couple; Coby emerged of the water spitting the salty water and held close his boyfriend.

"How about a little break and we keep going later on?" Coby asked.

"Works for me, anything that makes you happy." 

Coby holds tight his Asian boyfriend tightly as the two boys go to relax on the sandy shore, taking some sunlight, the two of them still having not noticed Ron was also there aswell.

"Here, help me", says Jake as he presents Coby a bottle of sun screen, "You don't want your babe scaling now."

"Heheh, no, I don't.", Coby then spurts the sunscreen on his hands and starts to spread it all over Jake's back

"Ah yeah", Jake sighed in bliss, "That's the stuff, your hands are so smooth" 

"And so is your skin, Jakey."

"Hehehe, it takes a lot of time to get it good for ya, wyvern."

"Yeah, I bet it does."

Ron was just there looking at the couple, completely and totally unsure of what he should do other than just that. Indeed, just that; it didn't helped that Jake was teasing Coby with moans. It made Ron start feeling, well, more of those urges from before. Only he figured that just masturbating wasn't going to make these ones go away so easily.

"Jaaake stop it" Coby replied with a light moan of his own:

"Stop whaaaat?"

"Doing those sounds, why can't you wait until we're alone."

"Awwwww c'moooooon. You know you liiiiiike iiiiit."

"Keep doing like this and I swear.." 

"Yeaaaaahhhh?"

"Dammit" Coby turns the Asian boy around and makes out with him passionately, surprising him, but of course in a more than pleasant way. Naturally, the two of them both made some good moans while they enjoyed this passionate session of kissing:

"MmmMmmmMMMMMmmmh"

"MmmmMMMMmnnnnahhhh"

"Cobyyyy, I'll never get tired of you; my sweet wyvern."

"Ohhhh Jaaaaaake, my sexy dragon."

"You know it."

"Heheheh."; While the two boys looked at each other, they heard someone tripping; the two boys looked and saw Ron; the blonde boy tried to ran off, but he was stopped by Coby and Jake. Ron of course, was prepared now for a very awkward conversation. "Oh, hiiiii guuuuuuys, hehe" Ron started nervously, "Having fun on the beach?"

"More than you watched right now" Jake said;

"Huh?"

"We missed you, Ron", Coby changed the subject, "You left without saying goodbye last time."

"Yeah....I guess I did..."

"Wanna hang out with us?"

"S-S-Sure."

"Good, I was getting sunscreen applied to Jake, I think we can help you to relax for a while."

"Help me Relax? How?"

"Well, I think we can go to the hotel room after catching more sun" 

"R-r-really? All together?"

"Sure...it seems that you're tense" 

"Tense?"

"Oh, stop doing that"

"I'm sorry, it's just too much I need to digest it"

"You can do it on the way to our room."

"Huh?"

"C'mon", Jake said as he took Ron by the arm, "It'll be just what you need!" And so, the two boys immediately drag the blond across the beach and cross the pool section before they enter into their room on the third floor of the resort; Ron was nervous the whole time, but the two were basically making him go with them. He wasn't completely unwilling, though. The blond was soon enough looking from the room at the hotel pool,

"You guys have a good view" Ron commented

"Yeah, I wish we could have sight of the sea though" Coby replied.

"Yep", Jake said, "That would be nice."

"So...why are we here?" Ron asked.

"Simple", Jake answered "Remembered when apparently got dazed with the erotic mumbo jumbo on gramps' storage?"

"Yeah..." 

"Well, I think we just want to apologize for everything."

"Apologize?"

"yeah...we weren't really ourselves and we wanted to start again with you."

"Don't follow.

"Let me put it like this..." then Jake started to massage Ron's shoulders "This time, we'll like to do it with you; but without any aphrodisiacs on the middle"

"Wha-what?!"

"You're not afraid, aren't you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Don't worry, we will be gentle with you, aren't we, Coby?" 

"Of course we will!", Coby said.

"So you just relax and lay on the bed, Ron", Jake said while he and Coby helped Ron lay on his back upon the room's bed, "We'll do all the work for you and your big dick."

"Well...I, I really loved that service that time, so I guess...I could gave it a try."

"Heheh, glad to hear it."

"So...what now?" Ron asks "I need to get hard."

"We're right on it, Coby, come here" Coby silently goes close to Jake and looks at him with a confused look. Jake said to him: "I think I know what to do."

"A-are you sure...I'm kind of nervous"

"Relax, it's gonna be alright!"

"Yeah, but...This is my first time I'm on a three-way, you know...at least one I can fully remember."

"I've never done it before either", Jake admitted, "So you're not the only one."

"Still..." 

"Still?"

Coby was feeling uneasy, so Jake give the meek boy a sweet deep kiss, trying to easing him up. It actually did work, considering Coby loved Jake and his kisses both. Those kisses made Coby forget about his doubts as Jake was guiding him to Ron and Coby as a result starts to kiss Ron's cheek. Ron blushed a bit when Coby did that, but he enjoyed it. While Coby was doing that, Jake was starting to slowly pull down Ron's swim trunks. 

"You guys really want to start off quickly", Ron playfully teased.

"Heh", Jake smirked, "You like that about us, don't you?"

"Well, hehe, yeah"

Coby just looked at him as he was licking and sucking Ron's right nipple and Jake was taking off the blonde's only piece of cloth. It didn't take very long until Ron's trunks were completely off, leaving him fully exposed to the two. Coby and Jake were apart for a while to admire Ron's body as the two smirked and started to take off their trunks too, and kissing and rubbing each other to make Ron hard and ready. Needless to say it began working very quickly.

"W-wow guys", Ron commented with his boner growing ever much bigger, "You guys sure know how to do this."

"We had a lot of experience pleasing each other, right Coby?"

"Oh stop" Coby turns away blushing as Jake hugs him from behind and rocks his hips slowly, dry humping slowly his wyvern lover.

"Jaaake" Coby moaned squirming.

"Hehehe, you're too cute, Coby." 

"Stooooop it"

"I think I forgot how." and Jake started to slowly stroke Coby's cock, making Coby bite his lips

"W-what about Ron?" 

"I didn't forget about Ron", Jake replied. "I think we're giving him a good show" 

"You think?"

"Look at him", and of course Jake noted the fact Ron was open mouthed and drooling with a big grin on his face and a cock more than fully erect at this point.

"Well, he's really excited", Coby commented, "We should give him more?" 

"Yeah, we should."

"Hehe" 

"Let's go ahead and start now." The two boys kissed again before going to Ron and the three started to make out, as the three tongues danced around each other. Their shared moanings and gruntings filled the room within seconds, and Ron's hands were quickly rubbing along Jake and Coby's backs.

"Hmmmm" 

"MmMMmmMMMh."

"AhhahhmmMMmmm"

Soon enough Ron's hands travelled down to Jake and Coby's rear ends, where he began give the two bubble butts good squeezes. They were quite squeezeable asses too.

"Your asses are still good" Ron complimented to the two boys. They both giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you", Jake replied.

"We try to keep them that way", Coby added in.

"Hey, I have an idea" 

"Yeah?" A few moments later, The three boys immediately formed a circle and started a chain blowjob. Ron was suckling off Coby, Jake suckling off Ron, and Coby suckling off Jake. The room was filling itself with the muffled moans of the teens as they pleased each other, all three being in complete bliss in the circle. It wasn't long though before Ron began going from Coby's cock to kissing Coby's ass cheeks though.

"Hmmmm", Coby muffled moan at the feeling as he holds tightly to Jake's cock, still sucking and licking it as Ron began to rim the sweet bubble butt that belonged to Coby. He started by kissing and licking the cheeks, but then began massaging the hole itself with his tounge, using his hands to spread the cheeks to expose said hole. Coby's bliss made him suck deeper Jake's cock, and Jake in return sucked Ron's cock in a deeper fashion aswell."Damn" Coby thought , "This is so good. I, I don't want it to stooop.", The meek boy was so in bliss that he didn't see that Ron and Jake shifted positions: Coby was still sucking on Jake while he was kneeling down and Ron was hot-dogging his bubble butt. Ron gazed at Coby's bubbly cheeks with both love and lust as he rubbed his hands across the glistening cheeks which now held his cock inbetween them.

"Hmmm, oooh" Ron moaned at the contact "This ass is so good"

"It's my boyfriend's ass that are you talking about" Jake replied in mock jealousy.

"Haha", Ron playfuly laughed, "I think after this we're all boyfriends."

"Well, maybeeee...what do you say, Cobes...you want to share the love with him?" 

"Mmhmmm", Coby moaned out while keeping Jake's cock in his mouth. He also added nodding to that too, meaning he said a 'yes'.

"Go ahead, Ron" Jake said "You keep going" 

"My pleasure.", and then Ron took his cock, and with hand positioning the cock and the other spreading Coby's cheeks, he began to slowly slide into Coby's sweet, tight ass. That made Coby moan louder into Jake's cock, causing vibration to pleasure the dragon. Jake himself moaned aswell, and Ron moaned aswell as his cock pushed more and more into the sweet hole that was Coby's. That drove Coby into the edge as he felt his body rocking back and forth, loving every moment of it all. Coby's muffled moans were bigger this time, much more deeper.

"Hmmmmmm, HMMmmmm,"

"Ooooh, ooooh, so tight, so goooooood".

"Hmmmmm!" 

"Ohhh yeah, ohhhh yeahhh."

"HMMMMMMM" Coby suddenly came too early, making him blush as he felt his cum pouring out of his cock.

"Oh, come on Coby" Jake stopped giving him head and seeing it, Ron stopped too with his cock still on the ass. 

"I, I couldn't help it..."Coby felt bad but Jake started to cheer him up:

"Awww, it's okay, you were just too excited, that's all" 

"Y-y-yeahh."

"You know, Ron and I haven't cummed yet, and also...you're still hard" 

"Yeah?"

"So, we still have energy left" 

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh yeah, now...I think it's time for Round 2" 

"Sounds fun to me", Ron added in.

"Good" Jake lies down on his back, on spread eagle position, more than ready for 'round 2'. "Hey Ron, are you ready?", Jake teased, showing of his own tight lucious bubble butt to Ron.

"You bet your ass I am"

"Heheh, then come and get iiit." 

"I will" 

"Heheheh." Ron just went to prepare the cock and get ready to penetrate Jake. The dragon boy bit his lips as he watched the cock get closer and closer to his hole.

"And what do I do?" Coby asked 

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you", Ron said, "I guess I'll finish your ass next if you still want it."

"I want to, but I don't want to feel left out"

"Awww". The two boys said seeing the meek boy. They then thought of a way for him to not be left out. The three boys shifted position quickly, with Jake lying on top of the wyvern and their cocks close to each other while Jake had the blonde's cock on the ass. Ron even had his hands rubbing and cubbing Jake's own bubbly round ass while Jake went right into kissing and licking all over Coby's cute face.

"Jaaaake, jaaaake."

"You've got the cutest face ever, Coby."

"You think?" 

"I know."

"Well, aaaah....you have a hot body."

"Heheh"

" And you both have the best asses ever", Ron then added in. Making the two guys snicker. After that, the sex began. Ron was pounding Jake's ass as the motion made friction with Jake and Coby's cock, the dragon and the wyvern looked at each other moaning and blushing all the way, the two cocks rubbing together as Ron's cock was thrusting in and out of Jake's ass, plowing it. Jake and Coby soon started kissing as they moaned, while Ron leaned in to start licking and kissing Jake aswell. Infact, soon enough Coby was doing the same.

"Hmmmmm,hmmmmmahhh" 

"Ohhhhhmmm, yeaahhhhammmmm."

"Mmmmf, mmmmmf"

"Y-y-yesssssss."

"Ohhhhh yessss."

"Fuuuuuuck meeeeee!"

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhh." As the minutes pass, the three guys start to got sweaty and their minds got clouded with just one thought: each other. They were all over eachother, fucking, loving, moaning, everything. By now, both Coby and Ron's cocks were inside Jake's ass and fucking it something good.

"Oh god...I'm gonna cum" Ron moaned, still fucking Jake's ass.

"Aaaah, me too Jake" Coby moaned 

"Doooo it, cum alllll over meeee!"

"Can I? Can I?" 

"Yesss, Yessssss!"

"I will, but let's do it together!"

"Sounds goooood!"

"YEeeeaaah, AAAAaaaaaah!" 

"Oh-ohhh, here it co-comes!"

"AAAaah,AAAAAAAAAAH!" 

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKE!"; The three boys felt connected on those orgasmic minutes, Coby and Ron letting out all of their cum right into and on Jake's ass while Jake as letting loose on Coby. However, they all were kissing eachother as they were doing it too. Kissing eachother, and moaning loudly. After giving the final spurts, the three guys collapsed on the bed, Jake's ass leaking profusely out the cum what Ron and Coby filled it with, and all three of them panting as they tried to recatch their breath.

"Wow" Ron sighed in relief "You guys are really something."

"Heheh, oh yeah?"

"Yeah" 

"Well, you're something too."

"Oh, stop" 

"Heheheh."

"Well" Ron said standing up "I think a need a hot tub break, hope you guys don't mind."

"Oh we don't mind one bit."

"No, we don't."

Ron just stood up and went to the tub, not noticing Rufus all the time with his dropped jaw. While Ron prepared the water, he dipped into the water and let out some sighs of relief, very much happy to be relaxing now after what had just happened. While he was in the water, he was starting to daydream about Jake and Coby, even if he had just fucked them, he just couldn't help it it seemed. Seeing how the two boys were taking him and kissing him and pleasuring him was wonderful. So much infact, he began getting hard again rather quickly. He was so in trance, that he ignored the Jake and Coby entering.

"So...he'll want another round?" Coby asked to Jake

"I think we should tell him after he's done.", and it was with those words that the two decided to let Ron daydream for the time being while they themselves rested and cleaned up after the round of sex they all had. The second round wouldn't be long away though. Infact, it wasn't very long at all. It wouldn't begin until a little bit later though, when Ron had fallen asleep and wasting in the hotel room's very nice bed, in his pajamas sometime after his relaxation in the hot tub.

By that point, Ron was in bed rather than in the tub, and was sleeping in his pajamas. Jake and Coby at the moment were in another part of the hotel suite, but Ron was still in their place regardless. He also had a very noticeable case of morning wood aswell. This meant, of course, when Jake and Coby eventually did walk into the room, they very quickly got ideas on how to make Ron have an even more pleasurable night.

"Awww, look at that", Jake began with, "He's got morning wood."

"Probably cuz of us, hehehe."

"No doubt.", and then Jake pointed one thing out, "Well, he did say you'd get a turn later if you still wanted it, so how about you go first?"

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay.", and then Coby and Jake both slowly and quietly pulled Ron's blanket off, and falled that by slowly pulling down his boxer shorts until his fully hard cock was once revealed to them. Both licked their lips before, with a few pats to the back, Coby leaned forward and gave the cock a fine, smooth lick from base to tip. The sensation made Ron lighly moan in his sleep.

"Ohhhhhhmmmmph"

"Heheh, keep going, Cobes", Jake said, Coby nodded and continued to repeatedly lick Ron's cock, blushing but loving it very much. Jake just watched with a grin to his face.

"Mmmmmm, mmmMMMMmmh", Coby himself moaned in pleasure, eventually so much that he completely engufled the cock into his mouth. It was that sensation, however, that made Ron wake up out of the pleasure and see what Coby and Jake were doing.

"Oh you two are naaaaaughty", Ron said as he woke up with a smile. Coby blushed as he looked up at Ron while still sucking his erect cock, Jake just grinned and said:

"Heheh, Coby's overdue for his turn to take your cock in, Ron."

"Oh yeah", Ron said with a smile himself, "I figured I forgot something."

"Heheheeh", and then Ron began petting Coby's head, the cute boy continuing to suck his cock, going right down to the base each time. While Jake watched this with a smile to his face, he then said:

"I'll go get some breakfast", he said, "While you two enjoy this little session, heh."

"You do that, Jakey", Ron replied, in pleasure from Coby's blowjob skills as Jake walked out of the door, letting the two enjoy that private session of theirs, and enjoy it they did. It wasn't long before Ron had Coby sitting ontop of him, his cock hot dogging inbetween Coby's ass cheeks, and him and Coby both kissing. Ron's hands were firmly placed on Coby's plump and squeezeable ass cheeks once more. "Fuck you have a sweet ass."

"Heheheh", Coby giggled.

"You and Jake are both naughty little sluts with sweet asses", Ron replied, "For real."

"Yeah", Coby answered, "But we're not just anyone's sluts, we're your sluts."

"Oh yeah, you are."

"Now", Coby answered, "I think I'm ready."

"I am too", and it was with those words that Coby began positioning his bubble butt for Ron's cock to enter it. Once positioned just above the cock, he began sitting down. The sucked cock began sliding in, and both Coby and Ron let out loud moans as it did. With Ron's hands on Coby's hips, it wasn't long before Coby's rear was seated completely on Ron's cock, which was warmly hugged by the tight hole of Coby. "Ohhhhh fuck", Ron let out, biting his lips with a smile, "You're ass still sooooo good!"

"Heheh", Coby leaned in and kissed Ron's cheek, "Just you wait", and that of course is when Coby's bubbly ass began bouncing. Ron completely loved it. The feeling of an ass as pefect as Coby's bouncing on his cock was grand to him. Completely and totally grand.

"Oh yeah, ohhhhhh yeah", Ron let out, grinning while his hands were at Coby's ass and squeezing, "Ride that cock, ride it gooood."

"Unnghf", Coby grunted as he bounced and bounced while loving the feeling of Ron's long and hard cock in his ass again, "I will, I willllll!", he tried not to cum early this time around, he wanted to be filled.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhh"

"Ooooooh, oooooooh!"

"Ahhh-mmMMMmm!", and of course that was when, in the heat of the sex, Coby leaned in and smooched Ron right on the lips. Ron squeezed Coby's butt even tighter at that moment, but of course neither of them broke the kiss. They kept it going as Coby continued bouncing. They even, of course, moaned while they proceeded to make out.

"MMmmMMmmMMmmMMMmm!"

"MmmmMMmmmmahhhh"

They kissed and kissed, their tounges dancing in their mouths as the glorious ass of Coby continued bouncing and bouncing. With such a hot scene, it wasn't very long at all before the mix of Coby's tight hole began making pressure build up inside of Ron's cock. Coby could tell it wouldn't be very long when Ron was holding his hips, breaking from the kiss, and biting his lips.

"Ah-ahh, ahh", Coby moaned, "Are, you about to-"

"Oh yes", Ron grunted, "I am."

"Please", Coby said, "Don't stop."

"I'm not planning too."

"Pound me hard, Ron!", Coby then suddenly let out, "Ram me!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright", and then Ron followed Coby's wish. For the last part of the sex, Ron was making Coby bounce on his cock as hard and fast as possible. Ron's cock rammed right into Coby's sweet spot soon enough, and when that happened, of course:

"OHHHHHHHHHH RON!", Coby just couldn't hold it as he felt the blonde's cock ram him like that, and he came. Cum came bursting from his cock and right onto Ron's face and chest aswell as torso. The sensation however, made his ass clasp around Ron's cock, giving the cock some extra final stimulation which ended Ron's own ability to hold it:

"Ohhhh Coby, here I come too!"

"DO IT, DOOOO IT!"

"HERE I COOOOOOOMMMMME!", and with that, Ron held Coby's ass all the way down on his cock just as he felt the cum finally bursting out. Within seconds, Coby and Ron titled their heads back as Ron's cock began pumping and pumping Cum into Coby's tight bubble butt. Like the two did with Jake, Ron flooded the ass. Once the ass was filled up enough, cum was leaking out of Coby's ass, down Ron's cock and Coby's thighs even. Ron kept Coby's ass down until the pumping was done. He wanted to make sure Coby got all of his cum. Only then did Coby lean in to cuddle up to Ron in the bed as they panted to recatch their breath. In the process, Ron's cock simply plopped out of Coby's now well filled ass. Ron's hands remained on said ass though.

"That...was......amazing."

"Yeah, sure was", Ron replied.

"Ron"

"Yeah, Coby?"

"I'm going to like being a threeway couple with you and Jake."

"Heheh, I'm going to like it too", and then the two shared one more kiss before they closed their eyes and drifted off to resting. At least, for now. The two rested for a quite bit of time. Until, that is, Coby awoke sometime later. By the time Coby woke up, Ron had already gotten up. As if Ron not being in the bed anymore didn't already say that, Coby woke up to hearing a sound which he himself recognized from earlier. A quick trip out of the room made Coby smile when he saw it: Ron and Jake having their own little one-on-one session like how Coby and Ron had theirs. Why, Coby still had cum inside of his bubble butt.

As Coby looked on from the hall, he saw the one-on-one. Jake was right ontop of the kitchen table, with Ron kneeling down behind him and enjoying some 'breakfast'. The actual breakfast was cooked and on the counters, but Ron's 'breakfast' was Jake's ass. With Jake laying on his tummy and presenting his own bubbly asian ass to the blonde, Ron was right at work with rimming it. Rimming it good too.

"MMmmmMMmm,MMMmmmmm", Ron moaned as his tounge enjoyed the sweet chinese-american tightness of Jake's sweet, sweet ass.

"Oh yeah, Ron", Jake said with a grin, "Rim that am-drag ass good. Get it way ready for that cock of yours!"

"MmmmmMMMMmhmmmmm!", Ron moaned in agreement, his tounge ravaging Jake's ass while his hands were enjoying the cheeks of it itself, groping the ass and even occassionally smacking it. Jake and Ron both loved it, and Coby liked watching his boys like this. He decided to let them have this little one-on-one, since well, it was so far the only pair-up that hadn't happened yet and he didn't want to disturb them. Though, the next threeway sex for them was going to be the next one they have no doubt.

All the while, Jake and his asian ass were enjoying his turn to be spoiled by Ron. Ron rimmed and rimmed Jake's ass, loving it more and more, his tounge going deeper and deeper.

"Oh yeah, ohhhhh fuck yeah!", Jake let out, "Rim me, rim me, ooooooooh!", and then Ron had gotten back to the sweet spot. It was tthen though that he pulled out and stood up, getting his cock ready and hot dogging Jake's ass immediately. Jake smiled as he looked back at Ron, knowing it was time.

"Alright, alright", Ron said with a grin, "I'd say the am-drag's ass is ready for the dick."

"Oh yeah, it is alright"

"Well then, would hate to keep it waiting", and then Ron positioned the cock and without wasting time, began pushing into Jake. Needless to say, feeling the cock push into him was something Jake loved.

"Ohhhh yeah!", he let out happily, "Get that dick in me, Ron!"

"It is in you now", Ron said, smacking Jake's ass as he thrusted all the way in, Jake's head tilting back in a loving moan as he totally loved the sensation of Ron's thick cock in his ass again.

"Oh yeah, mmmm!", Jake moaned, Ron leaning in at that point to kiss and lick at Jake's neck, while keeping one hand at all times groping Jake's ass.

"God damnit Jake you can be such a slut sometimes"

"Hehehh, you and Coby love it and you know it."

"Yeah, we sure do", Ron agreed with it.

"Now, stop wasting time and pound me already!"

"You got it", and it was then that, without wasting any more time, Ron began thrusting. With Jake, things were different. Ron kknew Jake needed and wanted immediate pounding, and as such he made sure to start off pounding Jake's sweet tight ass very hard immediately, which Jake loved.

"Oh yeah! Own my ass! Own iiiiiit!"

"I already do own you and Coby's asses, Jake", Ron said while he both pounded Jake and licked and kissed the dragon boy's neck and cheeks.

"Heheheheh", Jake then grinned, before soon enough, Ron had enough with just the neck and cheeks, and he and Jake smooched their lips together.

"MmmmMMMmmmmmmm"

"MMMmmMMhmmmmMMMmm"

The two moaned and moaned as they kissed, once more, tounge action and making out went on quite immediately. The kissing itself made Ron increase his pounding of Jake's ass, which in turn made the moanings the two made increase aswell:

"Mmm-mmmm-mMMMmmm!", Jake moaned in the kiss, of course loving the poundings his slutty ass was recieving from the cock which owned it.

"MmmmmmHMMmmmmmmm", was of course, Ron's moan. His cock thrusting in and out of Jake's ass faster and harder by the second, and their making out was making him just continue increasing it. Jake's legs moved about while he was being fucked and loving it.

Coby all the while, couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched the two's round of sex himself.

After a good bit of fucking and making out though, Ron like with Coby, knew what was going to come soon. And he knew Jake did not want him to stop.

"Ahhhh, Jakey", Ron moaned as he and Jake separated their lips from eachother.

"Ohhh, Ron...."

"I'm gonna fill your ass, Jake", Ron replied, "I'm gonna flood it up."

"Please do", Jake answered back, "I want it filled all the way up, Ron!"

"Then you're gonna get it in a little bit."

"Oh yeah, ohhhhh yes!"

"Ohh fuck, ohhh fuck Jake", Ron said, his pressure building up more and more, "Pressure's goin' up...."

"Let it! Let it go alll the way up! I want ALLLL your cum!"

"Then, ungfh, you're gonna get it"

"Oh yeah, ohhh yeah!"

"Mmmmph, unnnngfh"

"Fill me up, Ron!"

"I AM NOW!", and then with that, Ron slammed his cock right into Jake's sweet spot, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

"AWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", it was of course those loud screams that signified the climax had finally been reached. The sensation of Ron slamming into the best spot of Jake's ass made Jake immediately cum all over the table, and as Ron and Jake's heads titled back and they let out these screams, as Jake's ass clasped tightly on Ron's cock, said cock was of course pumping just as much cum as Coby recieved earlier into Jake. Pump after pump of warm, creamy cum flooded from Ron's cock into Jake's ass, Ron sighing of relief and Jake huffing and puffing as he felt and loved it. As with Coby, as the cum pumped into the dragon boy's ass, it soon started leaking out down the thighs and onto the table once the ass flooded up enough. Ron soon pulled out of Jake's filled ass and was soon leaning on the counter as he recathed his breathe aswell as admired the sight of his handiwork with Jake's ass, Jake of course doing the same: panting and recatching his breathe.

It was then, as Ron and Jake were both finished and resting, that Coby went up and gave Ron a loving hug. Ron smiled with a bit of surprise before returning it too. Soon after, Jake recovered enough to also get in on the hug, and the two boys both gave Ron loving kisses, him having now filled both of their asses this morning.

The three were most certainly going to love their time together quite alot.


End file.
